


Aeons of Voices (Steven Universe Story x Nonhuman Fem)

by Mayomayomay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Champions, Corrupted Gems, Crystal Gems, Dark Fantasy, Demigods, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Gem War, Goddesses, Gods, Heroes & Heroines, High Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Language Barrier, Latin, Latin Inaccuracies, Legends, M/M, Multi, Music, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Realm Hopping, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: "I had no choice but to hide her in the only place the others would not think to look...For she is life its self...without her there is no future."*"She's that powerful?"**"No...she is simply one important piece to a very very important puzzle..."*"That is a bit cruel to say. She is of your flesh."**"...You miss understand...she is not a pawn on any of my boards...they need her...and she needs them...and there isn't anything I can do about that."*





	1. Prologue

"Wake up, Light of my life, Heart of my heart, Flesh of mine own flesh. Please, wake up."

Her eyes opened.

Around her, millions upon millions of stars filled her vision and with the sun at her back, a scorching heat kept her warm and safe in the folds of space,

"I've watched and waited on these beings for a time...and  _you've_ waited for so long. All to keep you safe from the others."

She could not make out the form speaking to her. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"...but like others before you...you must prove yourself." They sounded sad, worried. "I can only get you there...and pray, that I choose your champions correctly because one day...there will be war...between all the races."

Her eyes were becoming heavier by the second, "And you will all need each other. Now sleep flesh of my flesh, for you must travel through realms. Sleep my Asteria"

She was in darkness once more.

\-----

It was her parent's creatures that carried her pod throughout the folds of space and realms as she slept. Any that got in their way they fought or fled none aware of their master's offspring. Asteria would know nothing of these realms for years to come. Know nothing of the place she was born.

\-----

Pearl tensed when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her away from the Quartz she was fighting. Before she could panic further she saw her weapon and heard her voice,

"We need to get out of here!" Garnet shouted over the many Gems around her.

"What? Why? We have them on the run?"

"Something is wrong! Rose needs to call a retreat!" She sounded panicked, Pearl frowned in worry,

"You had a vision! What did you see?"

Garnet growled in frustration as two Jaspers jump down in front of them, "No time!" She set the Pearl down, 'We have to find Rose! I have to warn her!"

 

But the two never made it to Rose as a blinding light started to fill the sky. They realized then why for the past hour Homeworld Gems were retreating. Pearl and Garnet both had pushed and fought a crossed the battlefield to try and found Rose and still they couldn't find her.

Garnet gritted her teeth. Her vision can't come true. It just  _can't_!

The light was becoming blinding.

"Pearl run!" She pulled her in the opposite direction. And their allies around them took the hint.  **All**  the Gems around them took the hint.

Weapons were dropped or put away.

They were running for their lives.

Screams could be heard around them but the worst were the ones behind.

The song was deafening. Right on their backs was the light. They couldn't outrun it when-

"Pearl! Garnet!"

Something.

Someone slammed into them and then the world was muffled and bright around them.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ✧･ﾟ: *✧

The bright light is what woke Asteria this time as she sped down from the sky. Her pod slowly burned from around her. The membrane that kept her breathing and safe as she slept slowly burned away as she descends slowly making her fearful. 

What was happening? Where was she? She's never left her pod before. It was safe. 

In this land of brightness, she could hear a song. It was pretty but eerie. She didn't like it.

_~The ground...~_

Asteria dear not land. Creatures ran this way and that in a frenzy. In fear. In pain and anger. 

~The light...the song...bad.~

Something then caught her eye in all the white...pink.

Three humanoid figures were inside of...a ball.

A barrier of some sort, struggling to withstand the corrupting spell. Asteria's eyes started to narrow as she watched the cracks start to form on their barrier. She descended closer to them from behind in curiosity and wonder,

_+Your champions+_

She remembered the voice from her time in the stars. From the light of her life. Flesh of her flesh.  

_+you will all need each other+_

_~Someone is trying to destroy them.~_

Asteria felt her tail uncoil from her leg as her fury grew and her horns came with it.

She brought her hands together, opened her mouth...and [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK_D2vG_Bos) came out.

 

She penetrated the light with her own, a soft night blue. She could not banish it all just a force field that covered herself and the other three right as the ball shattered.

When the light finally faded and the eerily song ended Asteria ended her own song and light and with it went her tail and horns.

She landed quickly at the look they were giving her, suddenly shy...fearing she had done something wrong. She was a decent distance away, her hands pulled to her chest as she fiddled with her fingers.

   The tallest one looked to her companions, whispered a few words before looking back to her. Her sword disappeared from her hand,

"Who...are you? It's too dangerous for a human to be here."

Asteria tilted her head,

"Ego potest non intellego te..."( **I do not understand you...** )

The three looked at each other again before glancing around the battlefield, "...are we sure she's a human?" Pearl gripped her sword tightly still very much shaken, disturbed and not in the mood for...this.

"She can't be a Gem..." They had all seen, she was directly in the light but she hadn't-

"She's shaking..." Garnet finally threw out.

She had been observing the girl for any sign of a threat. They can't have made it through that just to run in to...whoever she was.

She had a subtle gray-purple color. It wasn't a color any of them had seen on a human before but they still knew very little about humans. She was tall for a human, maybe 7 ft straight and her hair was more like a mane wildly atop her head, thick, layered, decently long, and white. All sorts of bangles, arm, and neck jewelry...even leg jewelry covered her. The clothes underneath skintight, blacks and whites. Her eyes were probably the most normal thing about her, a simple earthy brown.

Asteria didn't like the temperature drop. She was used to the comfort of her pod and the warm sun at her back.

"We can't stay here. We have to go back to the Temple." Rose finally said.

They were growing antsy. Being out in the open like this after what just happen...they needed to retreat, gather their strength.

"What are we going to do about her?" Pearl threw in.

"We're bringing her with us...she did help us. We must help her, " Pearl frowned clearly against this idea. 

Asteria looked at the pink lady as she stepped closer,

"We need to leave, it's not safe here." Rose pointed behind the girl and she nodded. 

Rose frowned as she now noticed the girl trembling and why now that she was closer,

"Wait..." It seemed Pearl caught on to.

When they heard the sound of ripping they looked to Garnet,

"....."

Without a word, the fusion draped the rebel flag over the girl's shoulders covering her nude form. What was thought to be tight fitting clothes and simple jewelry was mostly very detailed markings, symbols and designs etched and inked onto her.

She grasped onto the flag feeling its texture in her fingers, then slowly looked up at the red one,

"G-Gratias tibi tam..."( **T-Thank you so much...** ) She stumbled over the phrase but Garnet nodded. She would assume it was some type of thanks.

Asteria looked at the makeshift blanket again. This was the first time anyone gave her anything...except for life.

All four of them looked over the battlefield once more before turning and walking onward.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Asteria trembled as she looked out on the water from the odd temple. She knew of simple things. This place looked like a temple. A place of worship but there was no place to pray or offer homage. The very temple itself was in the shape of the supposed Goddess it was to worship she guessed and she was only left to assume that they did their praying inside as her champions hadn't come out for four days now. 

She had already explored her surroundings several times now. The sand, the water, the temple front. She dares not wander too far away. She sensed that the wild world was not safe as of yet and she did not want to get lost.

Her stomach growled. She grimaces wrapping the flag more tightly around her. It had done that every day since the day she first met them. Before when every she had felt this... need, it would just...go...it was just fulfilled. In her pod she was safe. She was fed. She was warm and...she was connected.

She wasn't exactly sure what that meant but the one that provided all those things to her was not here...was not...anywhere. A shudder ran through her again. 

She looked back at the temple door. She was afraid to approach it but...

She stood up and hesitantly walked towards the door walking around the huge platform in the middle of the room.

The closer she stepped the warmer it became. It wasn't the heat of the sun but it was way better than standing by the opening with the sea breeze. She examined the jewels embedded in it for a moment. Each one was a different color and they all were inside of a star point...

Asteria pressed herself against the warmth of the door and pulled her arms into the flag blanket as she sat. She tried ignoring her fussing stomach as much as she could as she fell asleep.

 

When Rose had come out on the sixth day there were two things that were the matter...well actually there were several things but she could only really address two right now.

One she hadn't been expecting the girl to topple into her and onto the floor, as she had been cuddled against the door when it suddenly opened.

Two at the girl's involuntary movement her stomach seemed to give a protest and a loud growl reached Rose's ears causing her to pale,

_~How could I forget something as simple as that for a human? She needs food. Has she really not left here to get something?~_

"...heus..." ( **...ouch...** )  She just laid there for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Helping the girl up Rose frowned in guilt.

"You poor thing. You probably haven't been able to hunt because it's way too dangerous out there now and we just left you out here..."  

Rose knew it was too dangerous inside the temple for a human, especially because all the kinks hadn't been worked out yet and with Crazylegs and the others...

Rose looked back down at the girl to see her looking up at her...

She smiled.

She'd seen those eyes before. Even if she couldn't understand the girl, and even though she barely knew her. She looked lost and hopeful that Rose would point her in the right direction.

_~She's waited here for us all this time. It could have taken us years to come out.~_

Rose glanced back at the temple door. The others were...mourning in their own way. It was best if she didn't bother them.

She turned to the girl and pointed to herself, "Rose. My name is Rose."

The white-haired girl stared for a moment trying to comprehend. Then nodded and pointed at herself, "Rose?"

The Quartz chuckled and shook her head, " No, I'm Rose and you are?"

When she gestured towards her the brown eyed girl lite up.

"Ah! Asteria! Asteria est nomen meum."( **Ah! Asteria! I'm Asteria.** )

No literally, she lite up. It seemed to have brought her pure joy that someone wanted to know her and the unmarked parts of her skin suddenly glowed faintly, just for a moment though because then her stomach growled at her again.

"Let's find you some food...and hopefully some clothes." 

Asteria dropped her hands from her stomach and scurried after Rose when she noticed her departing.

_~I don't think I've ever seen a human glow...~_

"Hm...maybe you are another species on this planet."

Rose smiled again that day as she watched Asteria struggle to tie the flag around herself to make this horrible makeshift cape or shawl so she didn't have to hold it up. It couldn't cover much ground so she was already shivering.

~We'll figure something out...~

 

 

 

"Please, Asteria just try it?" Rose begged her.

Her ears twitched under her mane of white and she frowned. She didn't understand the words but she understood the begging.

6 months. 6 months and Rose was at her wit's end. The task that she thought was going to be harder turned out to be the easiest.

Asteria stood wearing a simple stola, something Rose had found in her travels though she refused to be rid of the battle damaged flag even when Rose offered her a new one.

She often wore it hanging off one of her shoulders like a cape in their travels and still used it as a cover when she'd sometimes slept at night.

In these 6 months, Rose learned fast. Asteria was not human.  She didn't know what she was but she fascinated her none the less and Rose was eager to find more of her kind but first, she had to make sure she didn't kill Asteria!

Asteria made a reluctant noise in the back of her throat as she sniffed the fruit before she opened her mouth to take a big bite.

Rose watched as usual, hopeful that this time would be different. She watched as her dull teeth turned jagged as she bit down.

She chewed for a few moments then stuck her tongue out and let the chewed up mush fall to the ground as her stomach gave a loud rumble in protest.

Asteria looked up at Rose in apology when she sighed,

"It's okay, that just means we'll have to try out...more meats," Rose said almost reluctantly.

Asteria also didn't seem to like her sound of suggestion. They were slowly beginning to be able to pick up each other's body language and tone to somewhat comprehend what the other was trying to say.

The longer she went without food the less energetic and talkative Asteria became even when she tried to be. It joined the list of problems that Rose had to deal with soon with her trembles being one of them.

No matter how much clothing she gave her to dress in the girl was always cold. No fire could warm her and only the temple door and briefly when it was open, the temple brought her any comfort but even that was like trying to keep warm with a single torch held on only one side of your body. Besides, it wouldn't be long before they had to go out again to look for food. What was worst was winter was coming.

It helped she wasn't human. Human's needed to eat daily, Rose knew. Though if she was human...food would have been found for her by now. She hadn't eaten in 6 months and Rose would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Asteria never fainted, she never got sick. She was just always tired. She didn't glow anymore, she didn't smile anymore. Rose hadn't seen her float since the first day they all met.

Asteria's ears twitched under her mane of hair, that was one of the first signs to Rose that she was not actually human,

"...atizoe."( **...gem**.)

Asteria's ears under her mane are long and pointed giving her pretty good hearing.

At that word, Rose summoned her sword.

"Right...that's on my problem list too..." She murmured as she stepped in front of Asteria facing the direction she was pointing.

At that moment a corrupt Gem came charging out of the forest trees in a blind rage,

"...I'm sorry," Rose said.

After all...in her own way, she was still in mourning too.


	3. Chapter 2

"Asteria!"

When she opened her eyes she frowned. She was frowning a lot lately but she didn't understand why Rose was crying. She was fine. She was just hungry, tired, and cold.

Over the past two months, the earth had started to get colder and colder much to Asteria's displeasure and Rose's panic.

The Gem had started to make her wear more, also to her displeasure. Not only did they not keep her warm enough anyway, they restricted her movements, weighted her down and when things rubbed against her markings repeatedly it became unpleasant and painful. She felt that it was pointless but still she had been asleep in front of the temple waiting for Rose to return. The weather and temperature did not bother Rose at all, is what Asteria had figured out.

It was becoming harder and harder to wake Asteria up each time she went to sleep but Rose couldn't take her with her because it was getting too cold and because she was too tired. She had almost gotten eaten by a corrupted Gem last time.

"Nolite flere, Rose." She had been saying that a lot lately and when Asteria reach up and wrapped at her tears she finally knew what it meant.

( **Don't cry, Rose.** )

Rose looked at her stunned. She looked so confused as to why she was crying. Not many had told her not to cry...because her tears healed and for a long time...there has  _always_  been someone to heal.

She clenched her teeth and looked at the temple door. They were all still in mourning. Saddened and in grief...but...

She looked out at the blizzard that was rolling in as the winds got faster and faster so near the ocean's edge. She looked back at Asteria. The brown-eyed girl was looking up at her from within the hood of her wore fur cloak.

She'd need their help.

She picked Asteria up as she headed towards the door. When the door opened,

"Garnet! Pearl!" 

 

 

"She's actually still here?" Pearl voiced in surprise watching Asteria.

She heard up the flag to Garnet as if to say "See? Look!" before tying it back around her waist again to hold her stola. As soon as she was able she shedded the heavy winter cloak, and clothes to reveal the stola she had kept underneath it all and of course the flag she refused to give up.

She admired the pink flurry clouds as they had waited for the others. Rose said some more words while they had been waiting and that's how she had bedding made of clouds. She hadn't been this warm since she's gotten here. It was no sun but she would not complain.

She smiled up at the purple one tiredly when the Gem looked at her curiously.

"Yes, she has been for 8 months now..." Rose trailed off knowing this would upset Pearl.

"But...that's the whole time that..." Pearl frowned.

~Yup, there goes the face...~

"Why does it look like she's seen better days?" She turned from Pearl to let her process that she'd spent her last 8 months with Asteria to answer Garnet,

"Because...she has..." Rose said in guilt. "She's sort of freezing and starving to death."

Garnet's mouth fell open in an 'o', "And by sort of I mean she is..."

"Can she not hunt for herself..." Pearl chimed in sounding a bit bitter. Rose shook her head.

"I don't think that would be a problem except...she doesn't eat human food...at least none that we've tried. In fact, I've come to the conclusion that she's not human at all." They all looked at Asteria, who was simply looking back at them. "She's a different species. Her name is Asteria."

Hearing her name she gave another weak smile. She pointed at Rose and then herself, "Rose, Asteria," 

And finally the other two. 

Finally. The purple one gave a small smile, "Garnet," And knowing how it was going to go, "That's Pearl." 

She gestured towards the bitter Gem so that Asteria would be able to comprehend,

"Garnet. Pearl. Atizoe." 

They looked at Rose, "Um, atizoe means Gem as far as I can tell."

"Have you figured out what language she is speaking?"

"Uh...too early to tell. None of the humans I've ever meant language sounds quite like hers but I've watched her pick up on a few things that  _they_  say." Rose sighed. 

"The language barrier isn't our biggest concern though." Rose hesitated. "Our biggest...is that the Earth just became a much more dangerous place because...of the war."

Asteria watched Rose's face turn that of a leader as she addressed the others and right then she wished she could understand.

"That's something we'll have to talk about in greater detail...later." She said firmly.

"Other than that I need both of your help." Both Pearl and Garnet perk up again glad to be past the previous topic.

"I don't know how long Asteria's species can go with nourishment but these past 8 months she hasn't eaten anything. Everything we've tried her body has rejected and now it's too cold for her to travel. Nothing bad has technically happened but she is growing weaker."

"I don't understand. Why not just look for her own kind? Would that not be easier and faster than all of this?" Pearl tossed in.

"Sure, except I have yet to see anyone like Asteria anywhere. Nor has any of the humans I am still allied with."

It was Garnet that jumped to the point, "So what's the plan?"

"First, I'm going to see what the room knows and what your future vision may be able to tell us, then we wait out the storm."

 

 

 

"Room can you show me Asteria's species?" Rose asked.

Astera jumped in surprise when an exact copy of her appeared in front of her.

"Nooo," Rose groaned in slight frustration.

They had been at this for a while now. Rose knew the room had some kinks but she thought maybe she'd get something. Some lead. Somewhere to start.

"It could still be working out the kinks," Garnet tried to reassure her.

* ** _Rumble_** *

They frowned as they all looked at Asteria who...well her and her clone were looking at their tummies.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she snatched the stola hem out of the female's hands so it would lay flat. 

With a poof, her clone disappeared.

"Try asking it to show you someone or thing, anything that knows about her or her kind." Garnet finished.

Rose grinned, "That's a good one."

When Rose asked they looked on in confusion at the...cat that suddenly appeared.

"Hm...maybe the kinks are worse than we thought..." Garnet mumbled.

Rose sighed.

"...Wait." They all looked at Pearl who gestured to-

"She recognizes something about this...creature." Rose looked back at the small feline to see it also staring at her.

It looked like a normal domestic cat. Its fur was short and as white as snow. So white in fact, it almost looked as if it was glowing. Its whiskers were really long for a cat and the same color as its coat. The eyes were a liquid gold so pure and hypnotic to look into and the tips of its ears, tail and the tufts of fur around its feet were also gold. 

"...Sphynx." Was the only thing Asteria said.

...

Rose thought for a moment...

"Room...show me what could...help save Asteria." She sighed.

It was a long shot. She knew what would happen when she wasn't straightforward with the room.

When Asteria shot up and took off in a clumsy run it startled them all.

Asteria couldn't believe what she was seeing. How was it here? How could it be? She couldn't comprehend this. She couldn't fathom it. 

The tree was as it was. The pond too. How could she remember this? She didn't know. How could she remember this but not their face or their name? Heart of her heart? Light of her life? Flesh of her flesh.

The very being that gave her life?! Here! In this place! How was it here?!

"Mea vita...Mea vita!?" Her tears chased each other down her cheeks as she looked around desperately. Wanting them to appear. Expecting them to appear. "Mea vittaaa!" She only made it halfway into the water.

"Asteria!" Rose had landed just in time to grab her from falling into what she knew to be the path to the Burning Room.

When Asteria realized it was Rose she turned and sobbed into her. Rose hugged her sadly before gently handing her off to Garnet.

With a reaction like that they were closer. Stopping now for her tears could put Asteria at more risk later.

"Pearl help me look," She hesitated. "Try...not to poof anything."

"What am I looking for?"

"Something that looks edible?" Rose said unsure.

So they began to search.

 

Garnet looked down at the crying girl and stiffened when she found she was looking back. She was still crying but she looked confused and extremely tired,

"Ut ignis et glacies tua ... Vos centrum, quod fieri potest modo?" ( **You have a fire and an ice at your center...how is that possible?** ) She murmured tiredly.

...

It wasn't long until she cried herself to sleep in the fusion's arms.


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this Rose?" Garnet asked again hesitating.

"I can heal her if I'm wrong if that makes you feel better?" She offered. 

It was as if Asteria could sense what was happening as she was eagerly looking between the two of them. They were all in the Burning Room. It had only been a few days. The storm was over but the snow was everywhere. They had already gone out and cleared it away from the front of the temple so they could see out on the ocean again. Asteria knew that they were planning to leave and that they would not leave her in the temple alone.

She didn't know the plan but she knew that there was one.

Just as before it was hard awakening Asteria, Rose didn't want to wait anymore. They had a lead and she figured out a way to deal with the heat problem. At least she thinks so,

"Hm..."

Garnet holds out her hands to Asteria.

She looks at the gems on her hands before looking up at her...and grasping them.

It was subtle at first and then gradually it grew much to Asteria's joy. So much so Rose smiled as she faintly lite up surprising the other two.

"Calidior! Calidior!" ( **Hotter! Hotter!** ) She grasped Garnet's hands tighter in excitement.

Garnet glanced at Rose, "Don't look at me." She chuckled. "What do  _you_  think it is that she wants?"

Over the past few days, Rose had also been trying to help them understand Asteria a bit through body language, tone, and emotion and such.

With Garnet, it would be even harder for Asteria because of her visor.

"Asteria..."She shook her head. "I don't understand."

That was a phrase Asteria knew from Rose. She couldn't see Garnet's whole face but it usually came with a look of confusion and a sound of it too. 

Asteria stepped forward and hug her tight feigning a shiver, "Calidior!"

Garnet mouth fell open and she blushed as it became obvious. She hesitated for a moment and then hugged her tight as the heat rolled off her in waves and the floor started to burn.

Asteria particularly squealed at the scorching heat she hadn't felt in 8 months and buried into her as much as she could. 

No one had ever been this happy to hug Garnet especially not when she was practically on fire.

They were all looking at her in surprise. She no longer trembled. Not in the slightest, completely content with the burning hot temperature against her body.

"She'll need to stick close to you while we're out there." Rose smiled.

Garnet had already let the girl go but Asteria had yet to pull away...

"Hm give her a moment I think she's been missing this."

Garnet just remained still, looking down at the gray-purple female.

"Yea, but what has she been doing  _before_  she ran until us?" Pearl said crossing her arms.

It was a valid question but there was no way to the answer until they figured out a way around the language barrier.

"Okay, one last thing, Garnet."

She placed her hands on her head as Rose hastily stuffed the heavy clothes into Asteria's arms again as she stepped away.

She glowered at them but pulled them on. Once she was all bundled up Asteria watched them talk again impatiently,

"...there was meaning in that creature...uh the cat...but there's going to be another storm,"

Pearl's brows knitted together, "Why does that matter?"

"Two reasons. That creature remember was almost all white and it's hard to see with all the snow even in my vision,"

Rose crossed her arms, "So it's in this area?"

"Or this part of the world at least. I haven't seen any ice caps as of yet."

"What about the tree?"

Garnet shook her head, "I'll keep looking though."

"What was the second reason?" Pearl reminded.

"I haven't found a way around it yet. We'll get separated." Garnet didn't sound concerned it was just a matter of finding an alternate route for her but the other two look worried at that news while Asteria was blissfully unaware.

Rose sighed.

All of this and only they could help her. Asteria only had them and Asteria was the only reason they were still here, alive, and sane.

The corrupt gems were important...but this was too. If they did get separated she'd have to leave this mission up to Garnet while her and Pearl started tracking corrupt Gems.

They'd all have no way to commune with each other once they were out there. Garnet had her future vision  _and_ Asteria if she happened to recognize anything.

She'd have to tell her such, "Garnet..."

 

 

 

"If you think about it, it makes sense." Pearl timed in holding back a laugh.

"...Pearl," She said in a monotone.

Rose, on the other hand, didn't bother to hold back her sniggers,

"It is not funny," As she got a little heated in annoyed anger her burden clung to her a little tighter. 

They had forgotten a few things before they warped,

One the warp pads weren't clear of snow from the storm, wasn't too big of a problem because the stream blasted the blockage away upon their arrival...just for them to be surrounded by a funnel of snow.

Again not too big of a problem Rose had simply grabbed Asteria and they all jumped out of the funnel and onto the snowy ground above.

That's when problem number two came,

"Okay, do you happen to know how long we have until the next storm?"

"...About a week."

Rose frowned, "That doesn't give us much-"

"Ahhh!"

They all turned just in time to see Asteria disappear...they looked at each other before rushing over.

She had fallen through the snow...and to the actual ground underneath. 

They looked at their own feet...they stood on top of the snow just fine...

Rose laughed and held her hand out to the female.

Their bodies were an illusion. They were made of light, so of course, they would have less issue standing on top of the snow.

On to the third problem. Well not really a problem per say and only Garnet seemed to be having an issue. Though to be fair that could be because it only really affected her.

Asteria hadn't eaten in 8 almost 9 months now. She was constantly tired, weakened, and uncoordinated. Without the snow, she had been doing a fair job at keeping up with Rose, barely but it got done. That is until she couldn't travel with her anymore. Even then that was two months ago. She was probably worse now than she was then.

Again issue being she was...harnessed onto the grumpy fusion's back with rope and the same accursed flag she had given to cover her that for some reason she had kept up until this point.

The rope tied off in the front for easy access and quick removal. The female wasn't heavy or anything she just didn't want her strap to her...it was awkward,

"What if I need to fight?"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out. Asteria is pretty accommodating...as much as she can be anyway and could usually hear things before I could sense them when we'd go out. You'll all be fine," Rose reassured. "In the event that we do actually get split up."

"...and if we don't?" Garnet mumbled.

"You'll be extra fine." Rose smiled as Pearl covered her mouth.

Garnet grunted in reluctance.

If only she wasn't an eternal flame.


	5. Chapter 4

"Mea vita..."

Garnet looked up at Asteria in confusion.

Night had settled around them, with the forest's canopy overhead and massive trunks surrounding them the biting winds were fairly cut off from causing more grief to the one being that it actually affected.

When they had reached the forest edge the snow started to dwindle off revealing ground to them once more.

Much to Garnet's and Asteria's delight. Asteria loved the heat but she'd also like to walk on her own and after spending a whole day on the gem's back as to not fall into the snow she wasn't very happy. That made for two unhappy beings.

Rose threw another piece of wood into the fire and as before Garnet help set it ablaze before looking back at Asteria. 

As soon as the fusion had let her down from her back she'd moved away from her preferring the cold than her presence at that moment apparently. The strange girl didn't look angry but Garnet was learning body language talked volumes and that probably want the same for her own too. 

That's what Asteria mainly had to go off of because of Garnet's visor. Oh how quickly her demeanor had changed. Added to everything else that was causing her grief Asteria just couldn't take anymore and she lacked the language skills to try and find out what was going on. She lacked the skill to do anything. She was depending on them.

If she had to guess...they are trying to find a Sphynx. They kept showing one to her in the cloud room, which she came to realize the things in there weren't real. But it was impossible to find one. One doesn't just find a Sphynx. She didn't know how to explain that and she didn't know if that even was the plan.

She deeply needed to calm her mind or everything would collapse on her, her hungry, her fatigue everything. And that was why she was vaguely aware of Garnet looking up at her from across the fire and Rose throwing a log into its flames.

The Pearl was high above in the trees watching over their camp.

Asteria's eyes were half-lid almost completely closed. She sat cross-legged in padmasana, shoulder's relaxed, and sitting tall. She fell deeper into her trance.

+Watch me, Asteria. When you are in trepidation remember this.+ 

"...Mea vita."

She wanted so badly to reach the stars find her 'Vita' but the way to do that she didn't know.

As she fell even deeper into her trance her cold shakes stopped and she was surrounded by stars suddenly. It was a sight she truly missed but this galaxy looked different then what she used to seeing... 

She would enjoy it while she could.

 

Rose and Garnet looked at Asteria is confusion before looking at each other.

"This is new... she's not done this before." Rose tilted her head observing her seated position. 

 Asteria stayed like that for hours well into the night it wasn't until she started to murmur did she catch their attention again.

It wasn't anything coherent not that they would understand anyway but they watched the girl.

Pearl jumped from a tree and paused for a moment, "W-what is she doing?"

"They try to speak to him, her, them, their."

All three Gems jumped up at the voice that suddenly rung out. "Take your pick. It does not matter."

Their weapons appeared before them and their gems lite up as they turned every which way to find their intruder, shining their lights.

"Who's there?"

"Show yourself!"

Their demands meant nothing as no one came forth and even the snow didn't seem to help them spot out anything unusual on its glowing surface.

"They try to speak and find the seat in stars." They heard shuffling in the trees as well as Asteria as she cries out with a whimper.

"Ah, and it unfolds."

Rose moves to Asteria's side when,

"There!" A form jumps from one tree to the next before Pearl can shine her gem's light completely in its direction.

"You should probably stop her." The voice speaks again making little sense to them in their slight panic. "Or should you? It doesn't matter."

The shuffle this time, Garnet shined her light twisting around just in time, "Or does it?"

...

They all stood frozen.

" _You_ know nothing of _this_ time. _You_ know nothing of _this_ age. You know _nothing_ of her." The liquid gold orbs looked to Rose. 

~But you will...~ The feline's tail flickers as it seemed to give almost like a grin. ~ Or will you?~

And it was only then that they all realized that this cat...this mystic creature had been speaking in their minds this entire time.

And just as Rose's room had shown them, exactly how the room had shown them the cat laid up in the tree.

"You're the...please can you show us how we can help Asteria?"  Rose called out.

The creature blinked owlishly at her, ~...Yes and no. Yes or no. Do you want to help her?~

They all looked at the creature in confusion,

"I...yes I just asked-"

~Then help her.~ The creature spoke so calmly to Rose but its eyes narrowed before it turned to clean its paw.

She shook her head confused and glanced at Asteria,

"How am I to- Asteria!"

The white-haired female was struggling to breathe as bony ghost white fingers grasped at her neck...but there was no assailant. Her eyes were still half-lidded and her hands trembled as they reached for the ones blocking her air supply.

~The Moirai have her now, best move quickly yes? Or no. You could free her from her suffering. What do you choose?~

 

Asteria flinched, her inward battle was deafening, draining but she still held a semiconsciousness. She couldn't explain the inward battle. She didn't know or understand what had gone wrong. She just knew right now in this moment she was dying. So when she felt the warmth draw closer to her again from the outside she reached for it.

Warmth meant safe. Heat meant survival. Fire meant power.

 

None of them knew what to do so when Asteria made another choked gasp and reached a trembling hand desperately for the fusion Gem of course Garnet grabbed it bent on finding a way to get the hands from around the poor girl's throat.  

All three gems froze as the girl's eyes flew open a glow of white. In the middle of her forehead a symbol appeared, an eight-point star with a moon laying across its bottom, also a glow of white.

A sudden flash and they looked away.

...

Slowly they were all able to register wheezing.

"Asteria," 

Looking back Rose was already by her side helping her up from the ground

The female's eyes were normal again but the symbol didn't leave.

In her fall her mass of hair fell back from her ears revealing the pointed appendages to the others that had only really just met her a few days ago.

They twitched.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at Rose's question. She looked more alert than she ever had. A tired alertness. As if she had just been awoken from a terrible dream but she didn't look at all confused about what was around her.

She looked up at the cat, that was also regarding her in kind.

"Okay, can someone please explain what is going on now?" Pearl gripes.

~Can I?~ 

She glares at the feline, "Will you please quit that?"

~Yes or no. Will I? No.~ It purrs staring down at the fed up guardian.

As Pearl rages at the clearly magical creature Asteria's ears twitch again.

She starts to look around. Slowly at first but as she becomes more frantic she grasps at Rose's arm,

"Rose..." Her quiet mumble of the Gem's name went noticed.

"Ugh! Are we really sure this is the thing we have been looking for?" The Pearl exclaims in annoyance gripping her sword tight.

The others sigh.

Asteria's trembling increases as she smacks Rose's arm frantically her panic clear, "R-Rose...Rose!"

The wind picked up first,

"Asteria what is it?" Rose's concerned voice.

"R-Rose abfugio!" 

Why couldn't she think of the word? Rose used it before!

" Ecfugio! Ecfugio!" She began to push on Rose as she screamed the command at her.

She yanked on the Pearl as thunder sounded and lightning streaked across the sky. The three guardians looked up at the sky,

"Er...Garnet, I thought you said it was going to be a snowstorm?" 

"A-Abfugio!" Asteria shouts in the background.

Why couldn't she think of it?

Before the fusion could respond back a voice shouted around them:

VENARI AUTEM INCIPIT!

One by one Asteria could hear their howls and finally, she remembered,

"R-Run!"

In a full-on panic, she fled as the rain and hail came.  

"Asteria!"


	6. Chapter 5

And that was how it happened. How they got split up.

In Asteria's panic the strange storm consumed her before the others could catch up and what came with it was strange creatures. This was happening all too quickly, way before Garnet predicted.

 

Pearl slashed at the first hulking animal that jumped at the girl. A massive hound. Bigger then they had ever seen. A pack came forth. 

In surprise, they watched two break from the pack skillfully skirting around them giving chase.

Garnet growled in frustration knowing what was coming,

"Garnet! We'll take care of these ones. You have to catch up with Asteria!" Rose shouted over the storm.

She said nothing but did as Rose told her. How she would hate the time ahead she knew.

She punched at the first beast knocking it off course and into the other out of view.

She grabbed Asteria and jumped to a cliff edge she spotted above. She couldn't fight, carry her and navigate through a storm. They had to leave.

When she heard the two animals already giving chase from below the cliff she scowled.

How they recovered so quickly she didn't know. Everything about these creatures was odd to her. Just their presence told her senses that something was off about them.

"S-Sphynx..." Asteria pointed ahead of them tiredly.

Sure enough, as the cliff's edge opened up liquid gold could be seen clearly piercing through all the white.

It was as if the snow was determined to get heavier at the discovery of the cat entity.  Changing direction entirely Garnet leaped after the cat. Something told her it was important not to fall behind or lose the feline in this situation.

They followed for awhile seeming to have lost the beast in the now raging storm. Once in a while, Garnet would panic thinking she lost the all white cat but in those instances, Asteria would silently point in a seemingly random direction before her head would flop back on to Garnet's shoulder. And the fusion didn't know whether to be worried or not yet about her. More worried. She definitely didn't want her to die on her.

Spotting the gold liquid again she hurried along...

She almost sighed in relief as she slowed at a mouth of a dreary looking cave...almost.

She stepped cautiously as she entered,

~Step lively now. Yes? Least her hounds follow.~

She tensed...then stared into the liquid gold.

"...Do you have more games to play or are you going to tell me how to stop her from dying?" She forced out.

The feline blinked,

~Games? Was it a game? No? No. I lead you here mortal. Do I know where you were before here? Yes and no. For you were just outside in that awful blizzard with pursuers. No, for I do not know before that. But none of that matters because now you are here.~

Garnet tilted her head in confusion,

~Oh. ~ The feline tilted its head back. ~You seem confused. You are sure that you have met me. But I am sure you have not. Curious but no matter. You spoke of death. At whose door does it knock? Ah also you need not worry the entrance way is closed to those foul beast for now.~ 

The feline stretched and rolls onto its back for a moment from its high perch in the rocks above.

Garnet turned around...and just as the Sphynx had said...the way was closed.

...Well not closed...it was no longer there...as if it never existed in the first place. It was just gone. Without a trace. Without a sound.

Garnet frowned and shifted Asteria on her back.

The feline stared at Asteria,

~...She is not dying.~

She stiffens listening,

~...She hungers...without food her kind weakens and goes into a hibernation that is almost impossible to wake from. The deeper the slumber the harder it is to wake her nor  _should_  you wake her.~

Garnet sighed in relief. At least she wasn't dying. Though a part of that did still worry her.

"What  _is_  her kind and what is it that they eat and do to sustain and nourish themselves?"

~The first part of your question isn't easily given for she is two halves of one whole but created from only the whole. She is the old. She is the new.~

Garnet wanted to be frustrated as the cat didn't make sense again but then she looked at her gems took a deep breath and continued to listen,

~What you are looking for is a nectar called ambrosia. It is not something so easily found on Earth. If you are taking responsibility for her be prepared to run into trouble once this source runs dry.~

"What do you mean?"

The cat rolled to look at her dead in the eyes, 

~Many will kill for ambrosia...and I don't just mean humans. Knowing this I suggest you keep this knowledge to yourself. Should you? Yes. Will you?~ The cat stared at her for a long moment. 

~...Perhaps. Far the to the south there is a mountain. Within the mountain, you will find what you now seek as well as something that is important for her to keep. Yes? Yes. So if you wish to stop being a hinny then she must find what is important for her to keep there also. With your help of course.~

Garnet thought for a moment looking back at Asteria.

"Can I not hide her here with you? It would be much faster if I go alone." Garnet already knew the answer. Even if the creature spoke in her mind. She saw her map there was no leaving you behind. 

Besides who knew if she'd be able to find her way back to this cave.

~I will not stay. I could not stay. What she needs to keep could not. Should not. Would not make your journal back.~

She huffed through her nose nodding.

"Thank you..."

~Go now while the beasts are lost and have lost your trail and scent.~

Garnet adjusted the sleeping Asteria as best she could making sure she was secured before heading off.

\----------------

 ~Well at least  _that_  was simple enough.~

Garnet flopped down exhausted despite the thought she just had. Her weapons still summoned she looked up at the tree that sat several feet from her then to the monstrous creature that had been guarding it upon their arrival.

Also, something she had never seen before. She was interested in the fact that it only had one eye like her one counterpart. The similarities stopped there though. It was a big creature. Bigger than some of the corrupted gems that'd faced even, with a bulging stomach and pale rough skin. It didn't speak to her when she talked and went straight to attacking. She'd also say it didn't have the most pleasant of smells but it could hit really hard. She cringed glancing at the dent in the wall shaped like her and...

She jumped up,

"Asteria."

...

The white-haired girl simply shifted tightening her hold...

She had slept through the whole fight somehow, even being knocked against the wall and smashed by Garnet herself.

Garnet would have thought it funny but it only reminded her why they were here in this mountain...well no in this  _volcanic_  mountain.

She looked back at the tree.

It looked like the one she's had seen in Roses room except...it was lava everywhere and the tree didn't look like a regular tree. Its leaves were a bright orange and seem to glow. On its base were a kind of flower that gave of the same glow and its traveling roots touched the lava which oddly had no negative effect on the tree.

As she got closer she began to lower Asteria who she felt wakening.

When Asteria did open her eyes she was surprised to see something so familiar so close to her eyes. She stared stunned as Garnet stepped away.

...

She stared at the flowers.

*Grrowl*

After a moment she jumps startled as Garnet chuckles almost in like a relief.

"...This is it right? Go on." She encourages the seemingly unsure girl.

It wasn't the same color, and she never really knew what it looked like but it smelled the same...

She reached forward slowly and picked a flower. It wasn't a small dainty flower it had a large upward bell shaped like a campanula.

Asteria peered inside then brought the flower to her lips...

Garnet's mouth formed a small 'o' in amazement as a silver nectar flowed from the flower. 

...

Asteria looked up at her and smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Garnet would never admit it yet but that day, several times if she could she would have had a heart attack. She was sure the others would have too if they had been there, especially when Asteria was done drinking her fill.

She had almost fallen apart in shock and in horror when she had looked up and seen the female disappear into the lava.

When she had resurfaced...she was...fine. Oblivious but fine. 

Her clothes weren't fireproof of course. So she lost those but she was...different. That was two thousand years ago now.

Now she held a warmth. It was different somehow, her body. Tougher. Stronger even. She didn't get cold easy. Barely at all now. Which meant Garnet didn't have to carry her any longer. Much to both of their joy.

The only time one of them did have to carry her was when they all were passing impossible terrain but recently she was surprising them with that as they noticed powers coming in.

 

Asteria crawled down the flat cliff face as she heard it again. Her sharp talon extended allowing her to cling deep into its rock and dirt. Slowly she peered into the small hole she came to all the way at the bottom. Her eyes narrowed for a moment adjusting to the dark she was looking into.

...

She smiled tilting her head, "Rose! Rose!" She called.

It was Pearl that found her first though, "Asteria don't hang upside down like that you'll hurt yourself." She scolded.

She picked the taller and bigger girl up...or at least tried to as she clung stubbornly to the wall with her talons looking back at Pearl, "But other..." She looked back into the hole where indigo eyes stared back at her from its back.

"Come on Asteria, don't. be. stubborn." 

Asteria continued to cling as Pearl tried to pull her down, "I keep. telling you. you can't. do thaattt," She pulled harder,

"Nooo," Asteria complained now glaring in annoyance. She wasn't a child she was just learning their language so she sounded funny sometimes but Pearl treated her like she was unfit to care for herself.

"With a dress on!" Pearl finished.

Spotting Rose Asteria forgot her annoyance, "Rose!"

"What is it Asteria?" The leader asked kindly. She pointed into the hole.

"Champion." She declared.

Roses eyes widened. 

Over the years Asteria had called her such several times. At first, she had simply thought she had heard the word from a human and called her such as a form of child's play.

But as time kept going on and her knowledge of the language got better Rose realized that it wasn't a game Asteria was playing.

Rose walked over and looked into the hole...

She smiled, "...Why hello there. Come on out. We won't hurt you." She cooed to the small Amethyst.

Asteria looked back at Garnet as she pulled her from the wall and out of the way before she could cling on tight again. They all watched as the overprocessed Amethyst crawled from her hole cautiously and shyly.

"All here. Champions." Asteria confirmed.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at her in confusion but the other two smiled.

\-------------

"Ah ha! It's Latin!" Pearl shouted.

She was waving the literature around as she ran into Rose's room causing Asteria peek down curiously from the tree she was napping in.

"Pearl?" Rose turned to her.

Amethyst appeared next to Pearl having followed her up from the basement hearing her excitement. None of them knew when Garnet got there but didn't voice a complaint.

"Rose listen," Pearl exclaimed and turned to Asteria. "Nunc quid agis?" ( **What are you doing right now?** )

Asteria perked up in surprise, "Providens castrorum." ( **Resting**.)

Rose grew stars in her eyes, "Latin. She's speaking Latin. It's the humans' base language. They have so many languages, that's why it took me so long. I can teach her so much faster now."

"Quodo libera vestria?" ( **How are your thighs?** )

Asteria tilted her head, "Vestria?" 

She looked down at her self as she sat up."Denique? Nisi ut vos fortasse quaeris Garnet..." ( **Fine? Perhaps you should ask Garnet that.** )

Now it was Pearl's turn to tilt her head before looking back over her notes...

"What did she say?" Rose asked. "What did you ask her?"

"I just asked her...oh," She placed her hand over her mouth as she turned blue. "...I have a lot more to learn first...before I can teach her."

They looked back up at Asteria. Recognizing their confused looks she placed her hands on her thighs, "Vestria."( **Thighs** ) 

They looked at Garnet in surprise as she started laughing. She straightens her visors but remained quiet.

"What did you ask her?" Rose asked again.

\-----------

"I come also with you guys Rose?" Asteria begged as all four Crystal Gems stepped on the warp pad. 

"Asteria it's too dangerous. We have to take care of this corrupt gem." Rose explained.

Over the many many years Asteria did look older. Her presence did. She never physically looked young like a child but her mannerism was slowly getting more mature as she learned more and more about the world as well as her magic powers. 

She wanted to go on missions with them.

"I know this! Must help. Please let help." 

Rose hesitated, "Rose she's not ready. Garnet hasn't even started teaching her hand-to-hand yet." Pearl threw in.

Asteria frowned, "Then why Amethyst get go?"

She pointed to the small gem who was busy playing in Garnet's hair.

Rose sighed.

"That's because Amethyst can summon her weapon," Pearl argued back in slight annoyance.

"...So...it's cause I'm no not Gem?" She said sadly.

This caught all their attention. "Well...you're _not_ a gem," Pearl threw out.

"Pearl." Garnet voiced.

"b-but that's not what I'm saying! It's not an issue."

But the damage was already done, "Fine." Asteria frowned. She swiftly turned on her heel and ran out of the temple and onto the beach.

"Asteria! Asteria wait!"

"The monster. It can't wait..." Garnet warned but looked regretfully in the female's direction as she turned and jumped off somewhere to the tops of the temple upset.

Who knew where she'd be when they got back. If she calmed down before then she'd likely go off and explore.

Over the many years, they safeguarded the areas around the temple for miles very well. Every once and a while a corruption would found their way to them and they'd take care of it. 

They weren't too worried about Asteria exploring the surrounding areas and even though she was upset they knew she knew better than to go too far.

The first incident with her mediating and the strange forces it attracted to her they made sure she never did that again. Though the mark never did leave from her forehead.

_2 days later_

_"There you are." Asteria looked up as Rose chuckled. "What are you doing with that?"_

_The whited haired girl petted the fox head again gently, "I found him. I'll put him back. I just wanted to show Amethyst and the others." She assured before Rose could scold her._

_The rebellion leader looked at her lovingly. Asteria never stayed angry for long. She was sure she would have to come find the girl and calm her from being left out of the mission the other day but here she was as if nothing at all happened. She had really grown on her. Which wasn't hard when it came to Rose._

_She had really grown on the others too. Amethyst absolutely loved her despite being the one that knew her the shortest amount of time._

_Rose watched as Amethyst and her scurried away and up to the warp pad with the young fox hidden under her poncho. An odd thing the human's used she had found fascinating and kept because it was a gift, this time from Pearl. Though the gem had simply wanted to be rid of it because she wasn't too fond of human things, Asteria hadn't minded at all._

_With a sudden bright light, Garnet warped in,_

_"Garnet!"_

_The gem fusion perked up at hearing her name._

_"Must show something tool you."_

_She smiled slightly, "What is it?"_

_"It's totally amazing!!" Amethyst shouted as Garnet crouched down._  Asteria shoved the fox in her face forcing the startled gem to hold it. The creature liked rather calm, its tail waving slowly as it looked up at her visor covered face.

...

She stared at it blankly.

...

Rose giggled as the fusion blushed and scratched the creature behind its ears.

"We gotta show Pearl!" Amethyst exclaimed.

When the two disappeared again it only took a few seconds and-

"EEEEEE!" Pearl shrieked. "Asteria! Amethyst! Get that thing out of here!"

Their laughter was all that followed...well and Pearl continual squawking. "Amethyst no! Do not- Don't you dare! Ahh! It licked me!!"

Rose smiled. She liked when things were peaceful like this. If only they knew what was to come.


	8. Chapter 7

2,000 more years

Things had changed.

Like the Sphynx had warned the nectar from the lava tree had dried out. When Asteria and Garnet made their journey to the tree as they had every few centuries. The tree was not only dead but the lava lead dominate.

With her food source gone again came the slow starvation and with it came the dreams. 

At first simple dreams of her time in the stars but then it began to change. A voice.  A voice would whisper things to her. Ask her things. Give demands. Or was it answers?

_The fire was hot. A comfort but foreign. But there was something deep within._

_-find it-_

_The voice, it had always whispered that to her._

_What was she finding though? Ambrosia?_  

_No, it was more than just that. Then what was it?_

_-What do you see?-_

_The dreams never made any sense but demanded that she search._

The others would leave the temple for long periods of time but when she started to they grew worried.

She traveled with Garnet less and less to find a new source. She traveled alone further and further each time. The starvation wasn't like the first time but she didn't ponder the difference. It was as if instinct was driving her.

Ambrosia wasn't something one could smell...not from afar anyway. It was more like a sixth sense. But something constantly warned her to be cautious.

And it was a good thing because she had also been alone when she ran into a creature she had never seen before.

At first, she had thought it a corrupt gem. That was something she was prepared for. That was something she could handle.

Asteria froze staring at the creature.

It had yet to see her but she realized quickly that that meant little.

"You stare girl as if you've never seen. I suggest you not hide from me." Its speech shocked her but it didn't speak with its mouth of mind. The sound simply was.

Stepping slowly she felt the voice again. It warned her. 

-Tread carefully.-

"You are very foolish to come here." 

Asteria's talons came out as she tensed.

"Ah. You tread so carelessly because you are half. A hybrid. I see." She watched the creature's odd form.

It's serpent-like body fit strangely together with its rooster like head and legs.

"H-Hybrid?"

She heard a deep gutter like chuckle come from it, "You don't even know what you are? Then this is indeed an unlucky day for you..."

Asteria's eyes narrowed as it raised up from the ground showing it true length. "It's not many days where my meal comes to me. Even if my magic does not work on you and you are only part human." She tilted her head. "Human flesh is human flesh!" It growled lunging at her.

The thing about Asteria is over the many years several things just came to her naturally. It was all in instinct again. It helped when Rose or the others had something to teach her. Her fighting instinct was something she had gotten used to not that it took much. Something she had gotten used to and Pearl hadn't even put a sword in her hand yet. Besides her being the worry wart that she was there were apparently a whole set of other things she wanted her to learn and know first. Like languages. Which included her learning Gem history and once the initial language barrier had been crossed, Gem its self. Needless to say between the many corruptions they had to take care of, maintaining the leftover Gem sites and temples and collecting gem artifacts it had taken a few thousand years. Especially when days were like seconds to them and Asteria had to find another food source before hibernation. 

She was almost sure Garnet was keeping an eye out to and if the gem really needed to find her it wouldn't be hard.

She knew she had then worried a bit but she was okay.

Her scales coated her arm, growing backward up the limb, her talons boldening and sharping into a large clawed hand. With it, she grabbed the cockatrice by its narrow head crashing its mouth closed from biting her. 

It screeched from the raw orange flame that often came with her heavy armored skin and claws. It was something about the creature that drew something out in her.

A longing to fight. A longing to show dominance. Because of that something happened that hadn't happened since she last trained with Rose.

Her tail emerged. As well as her horns. She wouldn't know that while one eye had turned a bright white the other had turned orange, both sclerae darkening to gray.

She moved unfazed. She actually still looked at the creature in confusion. Odder still it seemed to fear her now.

"You are not half human. How is this possible? You are not possible!" It growled at her, which was an odd sound coming from the throat of a rooster.

Still, Asteria recognized fear. It struggled to break free of her. 

"You are interesting. I wish I could show you to Rose. What are you?" Despite the situation, she sounded so curious. Despite her instinct screaming at her to kill the monstrosity, her curious nature was winning that battle.

Which seemed to frighten the creature more. To stare into her eyes and see the raw bestial instinct telling her to kill it but her not act on it was somehow unnerving. She stared it down as if she was going to perform the act but she simply did not.

When it did not answer her she frowned, "Do you know where I can find ambrosia? "

It did not answer. It simply continued to struggle.

She sighed.

With a sharp snapping sound, it quit moving...

"I'm sorry. I could not have you killing any humans."

She dropped the unknown creature to the ground.

\------

After that encounter, many more creatures found its way to her. All wanted the same thing as the first. When she began to question them none would answer. It was clear they knew what she was but none dare to speak it. All she had learned was that she was a hybrid but she wasn't entirely sure what that word meant.

_~Maybe I should go back to the temple...Pearl would know.~_

What Asteria also noticed was the creatures were slowly becoming bigger or nastier. She approached them the same but the fights _were_ getting harder and harder, And she was growing weaker and weaker.

\-------

A roar screamed crossed the air waking her. How did she find herself here? When had she left the temple? Where were the others?

The screeching roar sounded again but closer.

That's right she was fighting.

Her instinct would do. She was in danger.

She weakly pushed herself up from the debris and rubble she had been smacked into.

How could she had let her instinct drive her this far? She didn't even have a weapon. How could she have come here so blindly? Why was she here?

Her stomach churned.

Her hunger.

That's why. Ambrosia was here. The Sphynx did say she'd have to fight for it. At least that is what Garnet had told her.

So her hunger had led her here? She could barely move. She felt broken.

"You are a foolish youngling! You come and challenge me? With instinct alone?!"

She froze as she looked on finally at large creature before you. 

Like the first one it was serpent-like...but this one through and through.

"You are but a half! You can not defeat me!"

Why? Why was everything so confusing? Why would no one answer her questions? What was she? She thought she knew at one point...or at least it never bothered her.

Why was this all happening? She was not a gem. She was not a human. She was not any of the things she has seen on this planet.

_~Then what am I?~_

A half? A hybrid? Was she going to die? The blood that poured told her she would.

**-Look within yourself.-**

She struggled to stand. Why did she always feel lonely?

**-What do you see?-**

The voice. It was speaking to her again. What did it mean?

_~W-What do I see?~_

She could hear the crashing feet steps of the giant serpent again coming for her.

She shook her head trying to steady herself. The pain...

_~Am...am I_ _going_ _to die?~_

**-Is your soul a fading light?-**

_~I don't want to die.~_

She felt an anger consume her. She felt it in the core of her stomach. She felt it in the pit of her chest. 

She felt it in her _very_ blood.

She screamed.

**-Strengthened by fury? Hardened...-**

She felt her fire again. It was her blood.

**-...by heat?-**

She was aware of herself. She felt her claws. She felt her wings. Her horns. Her tails. Every scale and hair on her body. She felt it all.

The flames bubbled on her lips, her tongue as she stared at her foe.

It had what she had. Tail, horns, scales. But she was half?

_~What am I?~_

**-Search deeper now.-**

She had to search? There was more to her?

**-What do you see?!-**

There was more to see? Of course, there had to be.

She was swatted away again with a large clawed muscled hand.

She landed with a groan.

 What was there to see?

The anger slipped away.

What was there to see?

**-Whatever you find...you must keep.-**

It was there just peeking beneath the surface...she hesitated.

**-You cannot fear what lies beneath.-**

"Asteria!"

Her hair started darkening to black as she struggled to her feet more once with the support of her wings. One by one they appeared brightening her hair to reflect the galaxy.

Two halves of one whole. 

What warmed her back was the sun but what showed her beauty was the stars.

Her body glowed faintly.

She stared at her foe as she looked back up at him.

"Asteria." 

Her anger was long forgotten as one by one Rose, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst appeared by her side.

Her friends. 

Her comrades.

Her champions.

**-Look within yourself. What do you see?-**

 

_~The stars. The sun.~_

She accepted that truth.

Two halves of one whole.

\--------

If anyone knows the reference to 'The Voice' and where I got what it is saying from I'll be surprised. xD

 

I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope its not confusing


	9. Chapter 8

Asteria watch them argue back and forth from her spot on the beach.

"Garnet she needs a gentler partner."

"No. She needs one with more experience in case something goes wrong."

She tilted her head at Pearl and Garnet.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked quietly.

"Fusion." They snapped simultaneously.

Asteria blinked.

"...and what is that?"

They both looked at her in surprised, "Do you not listen when I teach you things? It's when two or more gems attributes combines together to-"

She beamed, "Yeah! Create someone new. Sorry Pearl sometimes I get lost in the translation still. There's so many words meaning to fuse." She laughed lightly. "But why are you fighting over it?"

"Technically-"

Garnet stepped in front of Pearl cutting her off, "Normally to be able to fusion you need  a gem at the core of your being,  a body that can turn into light and a partner you can trust with that light. Asteria you are not a gem but your body..." 

The girl tilted her head as Garnet paused.

"Asteria you  _are_  light. If you trust one of us with your light-"

"We each have a gem at the core of our being." Pearl cut Garnet off as she smiled at the approaching Rose. Amethyst laying in the tall leader's hair.

"And you think I can do it too? Like you guys?" She looked around.

Rose nodded catching on to the conversation, "The sun is light. The stars is light. That's how you explained it to us. Two halves of one whole."

Pearl nodded, "Yes. I believe she needs a gentler partner for her first time." 

She declared.

"Experience is what she needs." Garnet disagreed.

Asteria looked between the two.

"Fusing with you can be overwhelming!" Pearl glared at the fusion.

"Wait. What makes Garnet the experienced one?" Asteria looked over at Rose.

Wouldn't that be their leader?

At her questioning look towards her Rose giggled.

Garnet blushed, "Pearl, you didn't even tell her everything?"

"I...I well I figured you wanted to tell her that bit yourself. It's not for me to tell." The blushing petite gem turned from them.

Asteria looked between all of them in confusion.

"Garnet?"

Giving a nod of approval Rose continued, "Asteria, Garnet  _is_  a fusion."

The female looked at said Fusion in amazement. "She's a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire."

Asteria smiled. "Fusion is more than just for fighting then?"

They all nodded.

Asteria knew why Garnet was the expert then.

"So you  _are_  the expert." She voiced in excitement.

Garnet smirked lightly as Pearl sucked her teeth.

"In a way..."

Asteria looked between the two previously arguing trainers.

 "I want to try with..."

She pondered looking between the two.

 

"Amethyst!"

The purple gem lite up in surprise blushing as Asteria turned to face her.

Pearl and Garnet looked on baffled at her choice before looking at each other at the sound of surprise they each made.

Rose giggled, "As much as we all would love to see that let's wait a bit until you both get better. Amethyst has only fused once before and we don't even know if you can yet."

"Not to mention that sounds like a recipe for disaster!" Pearl called out.

Amethyst pouted while Asteria frowned.

"Well...okay." Asteria voiced. "Then...can I try with you Rose?"

The gray purple girl smiled up at Rose. "Of course."

Rose and Garnet couldn't help but smile at how sweetly she asked. She already had the right idea.

Pearl silently sulked behind them all.

\--------

"He followed me over the fence!" Amethyst shouted in excitement.

Asteria tilted her head handing her gem off to Garnet who sent them away.

"What should we do?" Pearl as usual panicked.

Asteria shook her head.

"Do we really need to do anything? It's not like..." She sniffed the human, " _He_  can hurt us."

"State your purpose." Garnet demanded staring him down.

Asteria continued to circle him sniffing at him.

"This one smells odd." She mumbles.

"I-I was sorta looking for the mystery pink woman. Kind of really tall. Lots of big curly hair?" He explained.

Asteria smiled as she pulled away as he blushes at her closeness.

"See? He's talking about-" Amethyst started.

"Rose."  Asteria nodded missing Pearl's glare.

"How do you make him go away?" The pale gem asked.

Asteria looks back at her in confusion.

"...I'll just throw him back over the fence." Garnet decided quickly.

Asteria shrugs, "Can we practice again after that then?"

Garnet smiles and gives a nod as she grabs the odd human.

Asteria's ears twitch as she watches Rose come out of the temple.

"Wait!"

And that was how they all met Greg Universe.

"What's a gimmick?" She asks causing Rose to pat her head.

\-----------

"Come on it will be fun!"

Asteria scrunches her nose in disgust. "I don't know Amethyst. Last time I had human food I throw it all up. I can't process it."

She stares at the burrito the gem holds out to her before glancing at Garnet.

"Besides, I still have loads of training to do."

"Boooo! Lameeee! Don't be lame like Pearl!"

Asteria frowned. "But..."

"Amethyst, Asteria actually will get sick off of that stuff." The fusion explained.

The girl smiled, "Thanks Garnet I-"

Asteria suddenly tensed and her head whipped around. She stared out at the ocean as she grew silent.

"Asteria?"

She didn't reply.

Her brown eyes stayed fixed on the horizon...

Amethyst and Garnet looked at each other in worry for a moment.

...

"Asteria?" Garnet gently placed her hand atop her black hair a lite with stars causing the girl to flinch back to reality. 

She looks at Garnet, "...defessus." ( **...tired.** )

Garnet eyes widened as she slipped into latin.

"Do you need to drink?" The gem looked at her in confusion. The girl had drunk just 20 years ago it was way too early for her to be out of energy from hunger already. 

Asteria shook her head no but look confused on the matter herself as she started -

Garnet gritted her teeth as she caught the girl before she hit the floor.

"Amethyst get the others." She ordered.

The young gem nodded and ran off.

"Asteria focus." She called as the girl stared out on the horizon again.

She looked back at her, "Garnet...someone is call me..."

She pointed out over the ocean causing the fusion to look in confusion.

"Sed volo manere hic ..." ( **But I want to stay right here...** )


	10. Chapter 9

" _Mea vita_..."

Asteria stared out over the water.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We...we don't know." Rose admitted.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you seen this before? She's a gem like you guys."

They all remained quiet.

"Isn't she?"

Asteria perked up,

"Pearl!"

The said gem looked surprised that she was the one called on,

"What is it Asteria?!" She called out to her from the temple's opening, just a bound for a gem.

" Telum!" She motioned her forward franticly pointing out on the water.

"Wha—" 

Pearl's look of confusion frustrated her, "Telum! Hasta! Hasta!"

She eyes widened as she pulled her spear from her gem and leaped across the beach front to the water's edge.

Asteria grasped the spear head causing it to light up,

"You only have a few seconds. Hit the light green one."

That was the only instructions she gave before the thrashing in the water appeared far offshore.

The green aquatic turtle was huge, it's shell covered in spikes as sharp as the teeth that were clamped down on the tail feathers of the other strange creature that fought not to be pulled under the water.

Pearl lifted her spear and aimed,

When the weapon had dig into the side of the water creature's mouth it  grunted deeply in protest before releasing the deer like creature and sinking back into the water.

"...What was that?" Pearl looked at her.

"The thing in the water, I don't know but that is a Peryton. You can't see him though...can you?"

She shook her head.

"Can someone share what's happening right now?" 

The pair looked to Greg as the rest of the group came over.

Ignoring the question Asteria turned to the Peryton as it nudged her.

"Why do I...know what you are? Why do you seem familiar?"

It bellowed at her.

"I don't understand. What could you possibly want from me?"

It turned its back as if it expected her to climb on...

She looked back at the others.

...

They offered nothing. Amethyst only shrugged,

She was too tired for this, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

Something had been calling to her for days but this didn't make sense...did it?

"...If you decide to go, I'll go with you..."

She looked up at her volunteer and smiled.

"Thanks, Garnet."

When it came to traveling to new or odd places Garnet and Asteria were usually the ones to delve into the unknown.

Well, Garnet probably knew and came to keep Asteria from getting herself into trouble.

It was an odd sight but the Peryton bore them both just fine. Not at all concerned about the tag-a-long it seemed.

"Drink this." 

The fusion recognized the liquid right away. At her questioning look she explained.

"You'll see what I see." Garnet took the small vial. " We'll be back soon Rose."

Asteria smiled.

"Just be careful." The rebellion leader spoke seriously.

They both nodded before the creature took to the air.

Only minutes in flight and Asteria took it upon herself to answer the unasked question.

"Sometimes...I don't know how but I just know things. Like this big guy being called a Peryton and the fact you guys couldn't see him. Or that Ambrosia would make it so that you could."

"Should the others not take it also?"

"That's another thing I know. It's extremely toxic for humans. It will kill them. I don't know what it will do to a gem in  _high_ doses. I only gave you a little so don't worry."

Garnet glared lightly at her, "What does it do to a gem in small doses?"

"Well, your hair is longer." She shrugged.

The gem reached up and sure enough her hair was indeed longer. It was about Sapphire's length.

"That...makes no sense. A gems appearance is an illusion a gems hair can't just grow unless...I will it to grow."

"Ambrosia is magic base. Gems are magic base also. Maybe the mixing of the two...toys with the illusion? I've gone through changes also drinking ambrosia. Small things like hair length and such. I think you'll be okay. I'd never give you anything if I thought it would be a danger to you guys." Asteria reassure.

Garnet sighed and let it go for now.

The flight was a long one to a place neither had been before. Their landing was unexpected and unforeseen.

The deer dived into the tree's canopy from above and the two were sure they were going to crash but it wasn't so. The deer expertly spiraled downward through and around ancient trees.

Where were they?

Miraculously they landed on the forest floor unscaved.

...

"Ummm...Garnet?"

"Hm?"

"I-I should mention something..."

The fusion waited for her to speak as she looked around.

"We are not on Earth anymore..."

Garnet turned to Asteria, "What do you mean?"

"Well, these aren't the stars above the Earth and...we don't have more than one moon." She gestured to her hair and upwards.

You could barely see the sky through the canopy but the pattern Garnet was used to seeing in Asteria's hair was...different. It was off.

The little bit of sky that could be seen there were indeed two moons. 

The Peryton bellowed at them, "Okay. Okay, we're coming, pushy."

This was their M.O. delving into the unknown, for once, Garnet didn't know what to expect.

And as they followed the deer like creature deeper and deeper into the forest Asteria was also beginning to wonder what it was she was here for.

So when something massive moved against all the greenery, something she hadn't noticed some how as they were approaching it she nearly lost her nerve. She slowly stiffened.

The Peryton wasn't concerned. She should take this as a good sign? She glanced at the animal as it began to graze in the clearing. 

"You have nothing to fear from me child. You and your champion may approach."

Asteria stepped closer only after looking at Garnet for her perhaps thoughts of the situation. She didn't say anything so the star haired girl continued forward.

"I...Who are you? Why have you called me here?" She had never had a conversation with a creature such as this before...or at least they had never wanted to. The young ones and the old.

Though this one seemed much older or rather felt.

"Many call me [Annatto](https://media-waterdeep.cursecdn.com/avatars/thumbnails/101/21/1000/1000/636507721309494403.jpeg) but you seem to gain many names the older you get. I've lost track. My, how you've grown." He chuckled.

Asteria's eyes widened, "You...you know me?"

"Do I know you? I was there the day you were born, Asteria."


	11. Chapter 10

"Then... You can tell me what I am? What I'm suppose to do?" She asked so eagerly.

The massive creature shifted.

"You are the old. You are the new. You are their child." Asteria shook her head in confusion and looked to Garnet. She seemed nervous.

"My parents?"

"Your bearer. The one who gave you life. Then hid you in their beloved stars, in your beloved stars. A parent in someone who is present. Who teaches and watches their offspring grow." Asteria shoulders sunk.

"That they are not. They couldn't, less they suffer what every bearer fears most,"

Asteria stopped listening and prepared to leave. Whoever brought her into this... Universe didn't care enough about her, didn't care enough to stay. She had always hoped, always wondered and was patient with her lack of answers over the many years but to hear the truth-

"The death of their brood."

She paused and slowly turned back.

"Yes child, there are others like you, you are not alone, but your bearer could not keep you with them or you all would have died."

"I..."

"You have many questions. I know,"  The creature lifted it's clawed foot.

"Take this. Use it wisely. I cannot tell you your purpose. Only you can find that." Under his paw were some type of animal claws. Asteria looked at them strangely but took them like she was told.

Once she had all ten of them they began to change. Like armor they fitted over her [fingers](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4a/ed/82/4aed8253da05d155882b6de665881224.jpg).([short version](https://pin.it/xrg3z6yuxvra43))

Annatto jerked up suddenly looking off in a direction.A few moments of this and Asteria grew uneasy.

"...Annatto?"

"You must go." There was no sense of urgency and everything after those words she did not understand though he was not speaking to her. He spoke his strange language to the tree tops and they shook violently as Asteria was only left to assume that creatures like Annatto took to the skies in flashes and blurs, concealed by the massive trees. When he turned and spoke a single word to their guide that lead them both there, the Peryton wasted little time in trying to herd them along. That's when it seemed to be a slight urgency.

"Wait Annatto! Will we—"

"I do not see us meeting again Asteria. I am nearing my twilight years and war rapidly approaches." She frowned at the dragon.

"But I am beside myself with joy that I got to see you again. You were the only one I had not got to..." The creature hesitated. "Find the twins." 

Asteria looked at him in confusion before she was being dumped on top of the Peryton's back.

"G-Garnet!"

"We have to go." The gem seemed panicked.

"What? But I...wait—" The Peryton did not wait. Once its passengers were on its back it took off. Asteria looked off the side of the creature as it traversed difficult terrain of the massive trees jumping limb from limb with the help of its wings and sure-footedness. She watched Annatto grow small as they climbed for the canopy.

* * *

"...You have something to say." 

Asteria sighed as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"There is no point."

"Just because you think there is no point does not mean you don't want to say it." Garnet said. 

"Even though you're right, me getting mad and shouting at you won't solve anything..." Asteria stroked the Peryton head gently. Neither of them knew where they were. A sea stretched out underneath them but their feathered friend seemed to know.

"You should get mad." Asteria's face scrunched up and she looked over her shoulder at her champion and friend.

"It's better than holding it all in." Asteria thought about that.

"It's just...What am I? I had to have been made for a reason." She looked at her clawed hands. "Right?"

"Whoever it is that brought you into existence wanted to have you. They wanted to have all of you. At least that is how Annatto made it sound." Asteria shook her head.

"No. There's a reason, there has to be." She looked back at Garnet once more. "When you both were made it was for a reason. When humans decide to create someone there is two of them and they..." Asteria's innocent words and genuine confusion surprised Garnet, it made it so she couldn't at all be offended.

Of course she was confused. She had grown and learned around humans and gems. Mainly gems but still. She was told that she was made from one being. She knew she was made from one being...but she didn't know what that meant. Gems were made for a reason. A cause. A duty. Humans were made mainly out of the result of love.

"Asteria, you're not a human and you are not a gem but that doesn't mean that the one who made you. The one who decided to didn't do it out of love and that there was a reason to besides just love."

Asteria was quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Come on, Pearl you promised." Asteria narrowed her eyes at the distracted gem. She stood on the warp waiting on her, practice sword on hand but the petite gem was no doubt busy spying on Rose and Greg who were pulling gear from his van.

"Just...give me a moment." Asteria deflated as the Pearl went to find out what was happening with the coupling. She was left waiting on the warp pad for 15 minutes when Amethyst and Garnet came out of the temple. With a sigh she hopped off the warp and stabbed the sword into the ground for Pearl to find later it was her after all.

"Asteria!" She gave a small sad smile to Amethyst not in the mood to play especially now that she'd been left. She couldn't go anywhere on the warp without one of the others so couldn't find a monster to practice on, Rose was busy courting Greg, Garnet had been grumpy and kind of distant for the last few days, Amethyst could barely control her whip and they had radically different fighting styles, and Pearl just couldn't stop following Rose for two seconds! Over the years they had cleared up the area so gem attacks were few. Asteria needed to practice, not to mention she was sorta lonely. Everyone had been sorta doing their own thing lately.

Rose had Greg, Pearl had Rose to worry about, Amethyst was totally and completely transfixed by the humans, and Garnet had...well herself. It wasn't that they didn't care about her it was just—

"What's wrong?" She looked up at Garnet. It seems she stepped out of her brooding for a moment...but if she was brooding that meant...

"Nothing. I was just going to do some training." She smile lightly at her. It seemed she caught her off guard.

"Oh. Oh okay." They watched after her as Asteria walked away. If everyone was doing their own thing. She needed to also. She may not know what she was but she could find out more of who she was.

She marched straight up to Rose and after a moment the tall woman looked down at her in curiosity. 

"Hello Asteria." Rose smiled at her quite serious look of determination. "We are about to set up for a small concert. Do you want to help?"

She shook her head...then gave the gem a hug. Rose paused for a moment then placed her hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"And what's this for?" She laughed.

"...I just...needed a hug." Rose's eyes softened and she hugged her back.


	12. Chapter 11

 

The storm was horrendous but it didn't faze any of the gems that resided within the old structure of The Temple. What did was the odd pounding that could barely be heard on the ancient door on the few occasions someone did knock. The insistent pounding started again. Pearl was the first one to make it to the Burning room with a very clear look of annoyance on her face.  _It can only be that insufferable imp of a human._ She smirked at the news she would get to deliver to him as she crossed her arms, smug at the door.

So when Asteria came rushing through frantic, exhausted and injured, of course her arms dropped, the smirk wiped from her face. The girl stumbled in covered in ash, bruises and other wounds. Her side was ripped open by what had to have been claws of some type, the worst of her injuries.

"Pearl, where's Rose?" She asked because Rose was the one that usually appeared at the door first. If she hadn't it meant she wasn't here.

"Whoa! Asteria, are you okay? Where have you been?" Before Pearl could even think to push out words her other teammates choose that time to appear. Asteria looked to Amethyst for only a moment before looking back at her. 

"Pearl?" Her panic raised.

"Oh uh she's...she's not here." Pearl glanced around helpless. There was no way she could help Asteria. "I don't know where she is." The girl paced looking just as helpless. She dragged her hands over the designs on her arms her bengals clanking together, then dragged them through her wet hair restless. Garnet stepped into her path grasping her shoulders.

"Calm down, Asteria what is it? What's wrong?" she huffed. Her hair was darkened, though no one knew if it was due to her mood or the storm.

"Where is the Last Quarter Spire?" She looked between the three present. "Do any of you know?" Her three comrades looked between each other, and there was a brief pause...it would seem they did not. Asteria looked to the ground.

"Last Quarter Spire? Where did you hear of this place?" Pearl asked. At her question she looked up. Pulled from her thoughts she had a look of frantic resolve and realization.

"Of course...Pearl...the mirror..." she stepped towards the pale gem in her rushed state again, her gears turning. They were looking at her with such confusion, she couldn't register their questions, or concern for her. It was as if she didn't notice or didn't care she was injured. They hadn't seen Asteria in at least 2 years. Nothing for a gem but they didn't expect her back in the state she was in.

"The mirror Pearl! Please!" The pale gem tensed at her plea and franticly pulled out the gem powered artifact she had discovered years ago. Pearl had showed it to them all so of course Asteria knew about it.

She took the mirror into her hands and didn't wait any more then that.

"Asteria wait!"

"Please, show me the Last Quarter Spire!" She frowned as the mirror did nothing. "I...does it only work for gems?" Pearl shook her head.

"No, it shouldn't matter...that's not it—Asteria this is crazy! Look at you, you're hurt." She clenched the mirror tight and finally looked at her friends fully. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all stood at the temple door with their own frantic looks. She looked down to the small drops of blood she left on her way out...

"Come back inside...Please." Pearl begged her. Asteria felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had never felt so directly at odds with herself before.

"I...I can't. I'm running out of time! I have to save her! I need this mirror to work!" Asteria look back to the mirror. "Please, I beg you, show me the Last Quarter Spire?!"

"Save who? Asteria what happened?" Pearl tried again as the mirror did nothing.

"We could help more if you'd tell us what's going on? I can't see when you're this frantic." Garnet dropped her hands from her head frowning. Every second she spent here was another second wasted but what choice did she have? Aimlessly looking for Rose wasn't one, neither was looking for the spire.

"I found a gem..." they perked up. "She wasn't corrupted. So I set her free." They all tensed.

"But someone was waiting for that. No, more than that, many of them. I don't know who they are or what they want but now Moon's in danger and it's **my** fault!" They had not seen Asteria cry in a millennium. A sorta depressive period or deep melancholy but tears no.

She grinded her teeth despite her tears and guilt. Her source of information gave her just enough information to _seem_ beneficial but in the end was useless. That was done for this very reason. To throw her off. For that reason, it wasn't something she paraded around or was proud of but she killed her source. She got angry...and ended her life. She was the only one Asteria was able to track down and pull information from in the group that took the Moonstone. They tricked her and took Moon. 

"When you say Moon." Pearl started. "Do you mean a Moonstone?" If at all possible she seemed to blanch.

"...Yes." A sudden flash and the mirror came to life. Asteria jumped turning back to it. The scene seemed to just speed on by through the looking glass of the mirror and they all stared intensely until it came to a giant crevice in the ground. The looking glass dived down into the crevice, deeper and deeper it traveled into the darkness until light just suddenly burst forth. Almost immediately gem tech, and art, and architecture flew past, as well as gems back in that day and time just going about their lives. _A whole underground city._  Asteria stared into the mirror, an overwhelming feeling growing in her throat. _How am I going to find this place?_ Tall pillars stretched upward supporting it's structure that reached far far above. A sorts of towers and bridges connected the spire to its neighboring structures. The image in the mirror pulled to a stop in front of the spire, spiraling around it downwards. 

"How...how do I get there?" Asteria frowned as tears clouded her vision again, slowly losing hope, when a blinking white dot appears in the mirror, pen pointing the spire. Suddenly the scene speeds by again back to the starting point of the Temple which shows a solid blue dot.

Asteria stares for a moment shell shocked.

"Asteria, come on." She looked back and they're all standing on the warp pad.

" We can cut that travel time by at least half if we warp silly." Amethyst gave her a weak smile. They were all really worried.

"If I say stay here you're not going to stay here are you?" Pearl's eyes were hopeful but she knew better.

"It doesn't matter. It's better that we have eyes on her then to just leave her here by herself. Rose won't be back anytime soon." Garnet straighten her visors. Pearl frowned.

"I'm going to have to learn more human aid procedures in the future aren't I?" Asteria realized how much she hurt but got on the pad. She'd be fine, everything would be fine. She grasped the mirror more gently in her hands, took a shaky breath and murmured,

"Thank you..."


End file.
